I Won' t Give Up On You So Easily
by Ins4ne-Butt3rfly
Summary: Aussi cruel peut-il agir envers moi, jamais je ne vais lâcher prise. Qu'il court, qu'il hurle que je le laisse en paix, jamais je n'abandonnerai...
1. Why Don't You See Me?

Aussi cruel peut-il agir envers moi, jamais je ne vais lâcher prise. Qu'il court, qu'il hurle que je le laisse en paix, jamais je n'abandonnerai...

* * *

De fines gouttelettes s'écrasent contre mon visage, le gris perle des nuages me déprime profondément. Comment peut-on trouver un paysage de la sorte magnifique? Vraiment, ces couleurs monotones du printemps me donne le vertige. Aucune teinte de rouge, d'orangé, de jaune, aucun caractère propice, rien ne vaincra la beauté mystique de l'automne, la seule saison à se démarquer. Soupirant , j'esquisse un faible sourire. À quoi bon rester planté là, observant la cité de Londres et ses rues infestées de la gente humaine. Leurs activités ne représentent rien de bien passionnant, pour peu que des écrivains sans histoire mettent sur papier des œuvres déchirantes telles « Roméo & Juliette» ou encore « Macbeth ». Hmm..Tien, relatant ces tragédies impitoyables me donne soif. Soif d'amour brûlant, de trahisons imprudentes, bref quelque chose digne de ma personne! Haha! D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas cet amour de majordome que mes pauvres prunelles aperçoivent?

Un homme infiniment grand sillonne le long trottoir parsemé de nobles, de pauvres, de marchands. Son veston noir me donne des frissons! Mais le plus beau, le plus extraordinaire de son être, demeurera toujours son regard de braise. Oh, rien qu'à y penser, mes bras réclament d'entourer sa forte stature, de me retrouvée face contre un mur, prise au piège dans son étreinte.! Hmm...Pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance aujourd'hui?

D'un bon, me voilant adossée aux briques ternes d'une boulangerie. Sebastian pose les yeux sur l'écriteau au-dessus de ma tête avant de daigner s'apercevoir de ma présence.

- Sebas-chan, mon adorable chatton, je t'ai maquée?

- Grell Sutcliff, dois-je être surpris de tomber « par hasard» sur un être de ton espèce à une heure si matinale?

Oh, visiblement, rien ne changera ce démon et son implacable courtoisie.

- La mort ne dort jamais. Une chose qu'un démon de ton genre se devrait d'être informé. Alors, l'on fait les courses pour cet abominable enfant gâté?

Il me toise un moment, probablement s'imaginant m'incinérer sur place. Raté, darling!

- Si tu n'as rien de bien constructif à me dire, je dois de ce pas me rendre au manoir. L'heure du réveil de mon maître approche. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il me file encore entre les doigts. Encore et toujours le même refrain! Ne peut-il être fichu de simplement me regarder en face pour une fois?

- De manières plutôt glaciales pour un majordome aussi qualifié.

Aucun mot, aucun regard. Sebastian poursuit son chemin, calme et froid, comme à son habitude. Sauf si je change ses plans...

- Sebastian!

Appeler le diable de son prénom semble porter fruit. L'élégance en personne se retourne, une lueur agacée visible dans ses prunelles.

- Oh parce que maintenant tu laisses tomber les petits surnoms? Voilà qui est surprenant.

Un rire teinté d'ironie me persécute les oreilles. S'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu...

- Tu préférerais « mon petit chaton en sucre» alors? Je dois admettre, il met en valeur ton obsession pour ces félins! Je pourrais aussi m'habiller comme un chat, peut-être m'aimerais-tu mieux? Hmm?

Une main m'entraîne avec force dans la ruelle la plus proche. Un bras bloque ma vision, ainsi qu'un visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Une autre main se glisse sous mon menton, forçant ma vison d'être envahie par l'image d'un diable enragé.

- Que cela soit bien clair entre nous, Sutcliff, je ne suis pas ton « chaton ». La seule personne au monde auprès de qui je dois me dévouer corps et âme restera mon maître. Entendu..?

Son souffle polaire effleure mes joues. Pour une fois, il me _regarde_. Il me _voit_. Ma main entoure alors sa taille, mon visage écourte la distance entre nous, je souris de mon air le plus féroce, le plus diabolique. Je me suis toujours imaginé mille et un scénarios dans lesquelles j'étais la victime. Seulement, aujourd'hui, les rôle sont inversés. Nous allons voir qui est le petit chaton sans défense...


	2. You Let Me Sin

**N/A : WHOOOOOA *-* Alors, une mini présentation s'impose! ^-^**

**Ceci est ma fiction sur le couple de Grell Sutcliff & Sebastian Michaelis!**

**Évidemment, le point de vue de cette histoire est celui de Grell, hihi!**

**Comme je viens à peine de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre! Et un grand merci aux deux adorables personnes pour leurs commentaire ^-^ Cela me donne envie de continuer à écrire! Et me voyez profondément navrée de ne pas updater plus vite D : L'inspiration m'échappe quelques fois...**

- Trop souvent tu t'es enfui de mon champs de vision sans même me jeter un seul regard. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de remédier à cela, quand dis-tu Sebas-chan?

Mes dents de requin luisent sous la faible lueur grise du ciel maussade. La pluie s'intensifie, ruinant ma splendide chevelure! L'homme qui me fait tenir aussi longtemps sous les gouttes dois être ABSOLUMENT handsome, hehe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Évidement, ce cher Sebastian remporte la victoire haut la main! Sans même me préoccuper de le laisser prendre la parole, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Oh, comment mettre en mot tout ce que je ressens? Ses lèvres, ces bouts de chair durs comme le marbre, aussi doux que le satin, aussi froids que la plus catastrophique des tempêtes hivernales. Un pur délice! Je romps soudainement le baiser, respirant difficilement. Les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction, mon cœur se serre au creux de ma poitrine. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je viens d'embrasser Sebastian. LE Sebastian. Celui qui me rend complètement folle, qui m'arrache les mots de la bouche, qui fait toujours battre mon cœur à une vitesse humainement impossible. Je devrais être ravie, en train de sautiller sur place, fondre telle la sorcière dans le Magicien d'Oz. Non, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Je...Oh, Sebas-Chan! Je suis...Désolée...J'ai tout gâché, comme à mon habitude! Quelle idiote, quel idiote!

Le majordome ne dit rien, silencieux comme jamais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur me saisit, alors que ses iris flamboyantes de rage, de haine, de stupéfaction et...

- Passez une bonne journée, Grell.

Il s'éloigne, sans bruit, sous la pluie devenue un crachat humide. Ses cheveux corbeau se balance au gré de ses mouvements, si gracieux. Encore une fois, Sebastian me laisse en plan. Ce baiser prouve que je viens de franchir une ligne invisible. _Il _est en furie, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Restant plantée là, je le regarde disparaître au coin de la rue, tout en tentant en vain de ravaler mes larmes. Avec sans grand enthousiaste, je me dirige à pas traînant vers le travail où Will va sûrement encore me sermonner d'être en retard. Ma tronçonneuse émet un bruit d'enfer sur l'asphalte mouillée. ''_Voyons Grell, ressaisis-toi! Tout en a toujours rêvé de ses lèvres souillées de pêché! ''_

Je m'arrête un instant. Oui. C'est vrai! Moi, Grell Sutcliff, shinigami absolument extraordinaire ayant un sens inné pour briller parmi le monde ennuyant des créatures surnaturelles, vient officiellement d'embrasser Sebastian Michaelis, le diable de majordome de Phantomhive.

L'hilarité me prend les tripes alors que je franchis les portes coulissantes de la Shinigami Dispatch Society. Ronnie m'accueille, tout souriant, étant bien le seul à démontrer un peu de joie en me voyant. '' _Prends ça en note, William. ''_

- Sutcliff Senpai! J'suis content d'vous voir! Hey, on doit se rendre au nord, une dame sur la Liste à besoin de nous, vous savez de quoi j'parle!

- Ronnie! Ah, bien entendu mon cher! Hihi, tu sais que je suis toujours ravie de faire équipe avec toi, au moins tu me souris lorsque j'arrive!

Je prends bien soin de peser les derniers mots. William apparaît, stoïque et froid, vient me faire la morale.

- Grell Sutcliff, que me vaut votre 53 ème retard cette fois?

- Oh Will, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver! Figures-toi que mon Sebas-Chan a goûté à la chair de mes lèvres sous la pluie battante, ce matin! Oh, s'était si romantique, j'ai bien cru m'évanouir de bonheur!

Il me dévisage, toujours sans émotions.

- Je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Au travail maintenant!

- Toujours aussi sympathique mon cher William!

Sur ces mots, je m'éclipse en compagnie de Ronald vers le domicile de la dame. Enfin, mon plan fut un véritable succès! Cependant, une chose m'intrigue énormément. Sebastian n'a même pas réagis lorsque je l'ai embrassé. Moi qui croyait recevoir son poing droit en pleine figure! ( S'il l'avait réellement fait, ma tronçonneuse lui aurait fait savoir mon mécontentement..Je déteste que l'on tente de me défigurer! - )

Bref, mon petit doigt me dit que ce cher démon et moi serons portés à nous rencontrer de nouveau par hasard, peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne le pense...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOUF! * S'essuie le front dégoulinant de sueur ***_

_**Voilà, voilà, la fin du deuxième chapitre! ^^**_

_**Review, je vous pris!**_

_**Si vous voulez savoir la suite...**_

_*** Rire diabolique ***_

_**Ins4ne-Butt3rfly xx**_


	3. I Steal Back What Was Stolen From Me

**N/A : Hehe, re-bonjour chers lecteurs, I Won't Give Up On You So Easily revient en force avec son troisième chapitre! * Sautille sur place ***

**Bon, assez bavarder, bonne lecture!:D**

**Sebastian PDV ( Hehe, petit changement )**

* * *

Durant le petit déjeuner de monsieur, qui se passe toujours en silence, mon esprit vagabonde dangereusement quelque part, au de-là de cette fenêtre brusquée par la pluie maintenant abondante. Lors de journées maussades comme celle-ci, mon maître se cloître dans son bureau pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas exception.

Une fois ses scones avalés, il se lève sans bruit et me laisse seule dans l'immense salle à manger. Les événements de ce matin me reviennent en mémoire. Les lèvres du Shinigami qui s'écrasent contre les miennes, brûlantes, délicieuses, la soudaine proximité, l'étrange feu bouillant au creux de mon estomac...

Plusieurs envies m'ont envahies lors de ce bref moment. Le voir pendu à une poutre de bois, le corps ballant. Mes griffes lacérant la peau frêle de son être. Le sang dévorant son visage et son corps tout entier, le transformant en image grotesque digne des plus horrifiantes histoires d'horreur.

Le voir sous mon emprise, les émeraude brillant de mille feux, l'empêcher de parler, mes lèvres plaquées sur les siennes. Un hall lumineux, recouvert de ruban lilas et argent, sa robe moulante me coupant le souffle, nos corps s'entremêlant, dansant au rythme d'une mélodie sans nom. Tenir cette créature contre mon sein, le cacher sous ma peau, protéger ce dieu contre tout, moi-même compris.

Valse malsaine de désirs contradictoires.

Je laisse un soupir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres puis ramasse l'assiette de porcelaine ainsi que la tasse de thé. Le jeune maître n'a mangé que très peu, sûrement me sonnera-t-il pour que je lui apporte un je-ne-sais-quoi de sucré. Autre soupir. D'un simple claquement de doigts, la cuisine reluit, tandis que sur un plateau d'argent repose une tartelette à la menthe et au chocolat noir.

Le tenir...Le protéger...L'embrasser..? D'où me viennent ces pensées exécrables?

Ne suis-je pas un être couvert de vices, immergé de péchés, ne possédant qu'un bloc de glace à la place du cœur?

Ah...L'Envie. Il ne peut y avoir d'autres explications. Intéressant. Tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau de mon jeune maître, l'évidence même me submerge. Un diable qui éprouve de l'Envie envers un Dieu de la Mort. Le simple contact de ses lèvres, si horriblement alléchantes m'a surpris. Personne ne douterais de l'extravagance de Grell, non plus qu'on doit forcément prendre cela pour de l'idiotie. Malgré cette naïveté, il sait se montrer futé. Hmm...

- Monsieur, je vous apporte un petit quelque chose, étant donné le peu de nourriture que vous avez consommé au petit-déjeuner, j'ai pris la peine de vous concocter cette tartelette à la menthe et chocolat noir.

- Bien. Dépose-là sur le ici. Et ne vient plus me déranger si je ne t'ai pas demandé.

- Bien entendu, my lord.

Sur ce, je le laisse tranquille, refermant la porte derrière moi tandis que j'entends des ustensiles être utilisés. Il ne veut être importuner cependant il doit admettre que j'ai misé juste en lui préparant ce petit délice sucré.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, je croise Mey-Rin qui court en ma direction. Qu'il y a-t-il encore?

- MONSIEUR SEBASTIAN! MONSIEUR SEBASTIAN! IL Y A DE L'EAU PARTOUT DANS LE SALON!

- De l'eau?

Voilà qui augure bien. La tempête qui rage dehors devait forcément prouver sa présence en inondant le salon du manoir Phantomhive.

- Je m'en occupe. Retourne à tes tâches, je t'en pries.

- Oui, tout de suite monsieur Sebastian!

Elle s'éloigne et je me charge de nettoyer l'eau qui effectivement envahie le sol, reflétant mon visage contre sa parois lisse. En un rien de temps, le salon retrouve sa splendeur habituelle. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Être majordome n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

Une odeur suspecte m'alerte un bref instant, avant de reconnaître ce parfum âcre comme étant celui d'un certain shinigami. Je me tourne pour faire face à un Grell trempé de la tête aux pieds, de grosses gouttes lui coulant sur le visage, sur la poitrine, dans sa chevelure...Il me paraît alléchant de cette manière...

- Oh Sebas-chan, réalises-tu que je viens de me sacrifier rien que pour te voir? Malgré que nous ayons eu un petit moment ce matin... Hmm..D'ailleurs, en parlant de moment. Tu as piqué ma curiosité. J'aurais espéré une réaction quelconque de ta part. Tu m'impressionnes. Ne me dis pas qu'un simple baiser t'empêche de te concentrer sur cet abominable gamin? Oh, alors je présumes que j'occupais toutes tes pensées? Ah! J'en étais certaine! Personne ne peux résister au charme fou de Grell Sutcliff, uh uh!

Sentant une chaleur m'envahir, me submerger, me brouiller la vision, je m'approche lentement de mon visiteur, d'une démarche presque féline. Un sourire en coin, ma main se glisse sous son mentons.

- Tu es trempé, ma fois, il va falloir te changer. Nous avons quelques vêtements secs qui pourraient te convenir. Tu ne voudrais pas attraper froid, n'est-ce pas?

À mon contact, il frissonne. La main sous son mentons s'empare alors de la sienne et je l'entraîne vers les couloirs sans fins du manoir. Je peux parfaitement entendre ses jubilations tandis que j'ouvre une porte menant à l'une des chambres d'invités. Un grand lit et quelques meubles embellissent la pièce décorée avec soin. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au Dieu de la Mort, j'ouvre le placard à la recherche de vêtements secs. J'ordonne à Grell de se déshabiller tandis que mes mains frôlent le tissus d'une robe cramoisie simple mais élégante. Je m'empare du vêtement et le lui tends. Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents aiguisées, qui lui donne un certain charme...Son corps sans défaut me hurle de m'approprier chaque centimètre, sa peau pâle presque translucide dégage un parfum exquis qui me met l'eau à la bouche. Au diable la robe, je m'empare de sa taille, plongeant mes prunelles dans ses émeraude resplendissantes.

- On m'a volé un baiser il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'aimerais bien le récupérer. Si cela ne pose pas de problème.

Il se contente de glousser, alors que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, aucune envie de lui arrêter les battements de son cœur. Mes mains explorent son dos, ses hanches, son torse, son cou, son visage. Nous échangeons un baiser enflammer, empreint de passion, de désire, d'envie. Cela me semble si naturel, à croire qu'embrasser une créature qui méprise les démons comme moi n'est que chose commune. Un gémissement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il interrompt notre « petit moment » pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, le souffle court.

- Sebas-chan, devrais-je te le répéter encore une fois pour que tu comprennes? Je t'aime mon chaton. Et ni rien ni personne ne pourra me l'en empêcher. Je n'ai guère l'intention d'abandonner. Tu seras à moi un jour, que tu le veuilles...Ou non.

Grell me sourit de nouveau, en détachant son corps du mien. Il enfile la robe que je lui avait trouvé. Elle lui va comme un gant. Recouvrant tout sauf le dos, le tissu cramoisie épouse ses courbes féminines à la perfection. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de prendre ses vêtements et de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Je sors hors de la pièce, confus. De la fenêtre devant, je constate que la pluie a cessé, des rayons de soleil timides tentent désespérément de réchauffer un peu la Terre. J'affiche un sourire aussi large que mon visage me le permet. Il avait tout prévus, que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à se taire. Je crois qu'il voulait que je lui rendes son baiser. Oh, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. J'ai bonne impression que cela ne sera pas le dernier, bien au contraire...

* * *

**WALLA *-***

**Hehe, vous êtes rassasiés mes petits?**

**Si vous voulez une suite, eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

**REVIEW 8D**


End file.
